


'Thank You'

by WildTamer



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heinz is emotionally fragile, Inspired by a Discord Prompt, M/M, Ocelot Speak, Platypus Perry, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTamer/pseuds/WildTamer
Summary: Perryshmitz with a side of Fluff and a chunk of Angst. Enjoy!
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	'Thank You'

The door knocked in a rhythm only a certain nemesis of yours knows, four knocks with two-second pauses in-between the first two. It was something you told him the month after meeting him five years ago.

"Coming!" You call to the knock, struggling to pull the labcoat over your shoulders as you open the door. "Ah, Perry The Platypus, come in!" You say excitedly, stepping to the side to let your furry teal nemesis walk in.

"I made tea and almond brittle! Oolong, right?" You ask, getting a short nod in response as Perry pulls himself onto the couch and removes his fedora, running a paw through the sticky-up hair on the top of his head.  
You enter the kitchen and search through the cupboards until you find the Oolong tea and your regular green tea, which you aren't actually too sure how it got there, considering you didn't buy it last week. But, oh well, it tastes good.

You flick the kettle on and prepare the cups, then try find the almond brittle you got- wait, where is it? You keep searching, unable to find it. Your breathing quickened, and you felt the fear in you rise "damn it...no, no, no, where is it? where is it!?" you panic, feeling yourself tear up

And then, a paw on your arm. You freeze up and feel the tears roll down your cheek, shakily looking down at the teal platypus looking up sympathetically at you.  
He took your hand into his paw and started tracing letters into your palm V-A-N-E-S-S-A. ...Oh, right, Vanessa took it with her last night, didn't she?  
You breathlessly laugh, trying not to breakdown and sob. "(Come on, you need to sit down)" He signed with his free paw, carefully pulling you out of the kitchen and into the living room. You let him, completely forgetting about the tea.  
After a long pause of regaining your breath, you speak quietly "I'm sorry." Sorry for what? You don't know, but it's all you can say.

It took a few moments for him to think, but eventually, he quietly chirred in Ocelot speak, something you know off by heart. "Your welcome, Heinz." is all he said, but it was enough to make you sob softly and hold your face in your hands. His voice was soft and relaxed, almost peaceful in a way, a mere whisper as he let you lean into him and cry on his shoulder.  
It wasn't sadness in your tears, but an overwhelming happiness. At this point in your life, You've been abandoned and outcasted so many times that you never expected someone, especially Perry, would want to stay around.

But, despite that, he still wrapped his arms around you in a proper hug, rubbing your back with one paw as you sobbed into his fur, carefully laying you down on your side and keeping the embrace until you couldn't cry any longer. Such a simple statement made you feel so much that all you could do is cry.  
Now you were curled up on your side, desperately holding him to your chest as you shakily regained your breath.

You were scared to speak, scared to even look him in the eyes in case it was all a dream, but yet you did. "Thank you" you whispered oh-so quietly, letting your body relax as your tiredness washed over you.  
"Your welcome, love" was the last thing you hear as sleep washed over you and Perry curled up closer to your chest, purring softly as sleep claimed him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Phineas and Ferb Discord i am in for inspiring this with their angsty prompts! (lookin' at you, Flint)


End file.
